Stuck in the Past
by MassimoTostato
Summary: Gabriel unlocks the crews past life and Dean ends up with more than he bargained for when vivid memories of his forgotten lover hit him and throw him into a panic. Sam and the others are rushed to find a hunter that Gabriel thinks can help. But can this hunter help; or will Dean drown? Auschwitz!Dean, Auschwitz!Cas Destiel/one-shot/up for adoption


A/N: First story on this account and I hope you guys enjoy it. My first Supernatural story.

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Warnings: Angst, Horrible German, male/male relationship.

Christopher Gadvri- Castiel

Asher Flint- Dean Winchester

 _Months had passed since he was first brought here. Asher couldn't help the small amount of contempt that slipped into his eyes as he looked at Christofer._

 _"You were could have continued on with your life outside of the country! You could have escaped! Why are you here? Did my sacrifice mean so little to you?" Asher said, gripping the pink triangle that was sewn into his ratted shirt. He didn't want this life for Christofer._

 _"It was never your place to protect me Asher." Christofer said, placing a hand on Asher's shoulder and pulling him closer as the heavy iron door clanged into place._

 _Asher pressed his forehead to Christofer's, "You idiot... I would have died peacefully knowing that you had made it away from this hell."_

 _"Without you, life would have been hell." Christofer whispered, looking into Asher's eyes as gas started to fill the chamber. Around them, people screamed and clawed at the walls, scrambling to be released from the nightmare that they had entered. Compared to in here, outside looked like heaven to them._

 _Asher felt tears fall down his emancipated cheek as Christofer ran a hand over his shaven head._

 _"Do not shed tears Asher. We may be leaving this world, but we are leaving it together." Christofer whispered as the gas caught flame around them and seared their fragile flesh._

 _Asher gripped Christofer's shirt and let a sob tear out of his chest as more tears fell. "Don't leave me..."_

 _Christofer smiled, though it was more a grimace as his legs gave way and he tumbled to the floor, pulling Asher with him. "I wouldn't think of it."_

 _He pulled Asher closer to him and pressed his face to Asher's skull, remembering the thick brown mop of hair he once had, remembering the smell of grease, trying to remember that smell in his final moments rather than Asher's pained screams and the smell of burning flesh that permeated the air._

 _As Asher's screams died down Christofer looked towards the door, where a thin strip of glass showed the brown eyes looking in. He knew that he must look terrifying. He could feel his skin peeling away from his bones and it felt like his eyes were pouring from his skull, but in his final seconds, he glared at the man behind the door, and his blue eyes promised pain._

Dean Winchester shot up in bed. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks but thought nothing of it as he stare at the far wall. How could he have forgotten Christofer Gadvri? How could he have forgotten the one and only man he had loved? The man that he had risked _Auschwitz_ just to save him?

"Apparently I was a member of the French Resistance." He heard Sam telling Gabriel, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo off to the right. "It sucked though, I ended up dying from a wound that got infected. Not the way I wanted to go out but I got my little sister away from the fights and to safety so it was all worth it."

Ellen scoffed, "That's nothing, I was a soldier in the Civil War. A woman who had donned a disguise and snuck into the war zone just to get shot with a cannon."

"I don't remember anything... I just had a warm feeling..." Jo said, looking at Gabriel confused.

"That means that you're a new soul. You haven't had a life before this one." Gabriel explained before looking over at Bobby, "How about you oh silent one?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I was Robert Bruce, killed John of Brittany, earl of Richmond; it was back in Byland on the 20th of October in 1322. Remember the day exactly, ended up getting trampled by my own damn horse not six hours later."

Gabriel laughed and smacked his knee.

Dean, on the other hand, was leaned over, hands covering his face as the tears continued to fall. He could remember his last moments vividly, the smell and feel of his own burning flesh turned his stomach as he stood and shot towards the bathroom, barely making it before the bile shot out into the toilet.

"Dean!"

He cursed himself as more tears welled up in his eyes. He was a hunter, he was supposed to be strong. But he was nothing more than a weakling. The same weakling as he was in Auschwitz. Had he been stronger Christofer wouldn't have had to go through that misery.

He felt a hand on his back and pushed the person away, "Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"

"Dude, when did you start speaking German?!" Sam said, stumbling away from Dean's push and looking back at the others.

"Dean, we're just trying to help." Ellen said, frowning at the boy still crouched over the toilet.

Dean sighed, pushing himself back from the bowl and flopping onto his ass. "I know..." He felt a sob rising in his chest and covered his face again, " _I know_..."

Sam frowned and crouched down, "Dean?"

The sob tore through Dean's throat and he couldn't contain it as it echoed around the bathroom, startling the others. They hadn't heard Dean cry like this, _ever_.

"I know you're trying to help but just... leave. You can't help with this! You don't understand..."

"Dean... We could if you told us... anything!" Sam said, starting to get frustrated.

"No, you don't understand Sam! This isn't like Hell! I can't push this under the rug when it wasn't only me who died because of my stupidity!" Dean said, pushing his brother out of the bathroom and locking the door. "Just leave me alone." Dean whispered, his forehead against the door.

Sam looked at Bobby and the others before sighing, "Jo, you're probably the only one who could get anything from him. We'll step outside and contact some others. They might be able to help." He looked over at Gabriel, "There anyway that you can block this from him?"

"No can do Sam. It's a one time gig. What's done is done." Gabriel said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Sam sighed.

"There's a hunter who lives not far from here. He's dealt with stuff like this before. He's worked with me a lot; though he always refuses to have his history unlocked..." Gabriel said.

"Then you and I will go get him," Sam said, "Bobby, Ellen, make sure nothing happens to Dean and Jo, but give'em some privacy, alright?"

"Can do kid." Bobby said, pulling the chairs from the room outside the door and closing it. "We'll just sit here and talk."

~~~

"Dean... Are you alright?" Jo whispered through the door, sitting on the floor and leaning her head on it."

"...no..." She heard the soft reply, almost thinking she had imagined it if not for the soft thud that came after.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...yes...no... I don't know!" She heard a crash from inside and closed her eyes.

"Dean, nothing will help aside from talking about it."

"He said he wouldn't leave me."

Jo almost couldn't believe what she heard. She, truthfully, hadn't thought that Dean would reply to her at all. "Who he?"

And the damn opened, "Christofer. He promised he wouldn't leave me! He didn't get that I didn't want him there! I didn't want him to die inside the burners too! I begged those bastards to spare him but they didn't listen! I should have known, they had already killed thousands of us, what was the point of sparing even one of the 'Damn Jews'. We were just lice to them; the pinks were treated worse and even the normal prisoners joined in. We were lucky if all we got was a beating. Mengele loved to use us for experiments... I only had to meet him once to realize that I never wanted to be in his presence ever again... It wasn't even three days later that I saw Christofer being shoved into the burner with me. It was the first time I had seen him in so long... It felt like years rather than a measly seven months..."

Jo had a hand to her mouth and tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

"I can still remember the day I first met him. He was a good five years older than me. He had been the milk delivery boy for our town. I had just stepped out the door when he reached up to knock. Ended up hitting me in the face and broke my nose. Mama drug him in by the ear and made him apologize while she patched me up. It wasn't long after that we became great friends and got into heaps of trouble. Made mama regret having him apologize to me." Dean chuckled, "Aldo found us up in the hay loft one day and we had to beg him not to rat us out. Ultimately, he was the one who ratted us out to the Third Reich..."

"Dean..?"

"I... Dont want to talk anymore Jo... please..."

"O-Okay, I understand Dean. Do you want anything?"

A muffled no followed her away from the door and out of the room. Once outside she looked at Ellen and ran to her, tears falling from her eyes and sobs tearing through her.

Ellen looked towards Bobby who already had his phone out, calling Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Sam, get yer ass back here, we gotta problem."

"On my way."

~~

Sam and Gabriel had arrived at the hunters house and Gabriel walked up to the door, knocking loudly. When there wasn't a response after a few minutes, Sam drew his gun and kicked the door open, looking around the room. Gabriel pushed past him and down the hall, leaving Sam to follow him.

They reached the end of the hall and Gabriel pushed open a door. The stench of alcohol was strong and there was a man passed out over the desk, bottle of whiskey tipped on its side, empty.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked over, kicking the chair over and ignoring the curses. "Cas you drunkard. Get up, we need you."

Castiel Novak looked up at Gabriel and glared, "What are you doing here? We didn't have a case."

"Well, one just came up."

At that point, Sam's phone rang, "Yeah?" There was a pause before, "On my way. Gabriel, we need to go now, something's wrong."

Gabriel nodded and pulled Cas up, "Put some pants on, we're leaving in five."

~~

The sound of the Impala pulling up was the only thing that caused Ellen to look away from the distraught Jo. "Who is this?"

Sam looked back at Cas who was getting out of the back, "His name's Castiel Novak, he's the one Gabriel said could help."

"What's going on?" Cas said, seeming more sober than he was twenty minutes ago.

Jo looked up then, her eyes brimming with tears, "It's Dean. H-he..." She sobbed again.

Sam frowned, "What's wrong with Dean Jo?"

"He was in Auschwitz..." Jo said, shuddering.

Everyone froze for a moment before Cas was moving.

"Castiel!" Gabriel and Sam yelled as the hotel room door was broke down. They all followed him inside as Cas practically ripped the bathroom door from it's hinges.

"Who are you?!" Dean yelled, momentarily startled out of his depression.

"Hab ich dich endlich gefunden Asher?" Cas said, stepping closer to Dean.

"C-Christofer?" Dean whispered, looking up at him, "sind sie das?"

Cas held his hand out, allowing Dean to take it before pulling him up and into a tight hug, burring his face into the thick brown mop of hair that smelled faintly of gunpowder and grease. "Ich versprach nicht verlassen, ich plane, dieses Versprechen zu halten."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and hugged him tightly, "Christofer..."

Gabriel frowned, "Wait, how the hell do you two know each other?"

Cas glared at Gabriel, "He is my Asher."

"You're Christofer Gadvri..." Jo said, shock coloring her words, "But Gabriel said that you didn't want your history unlocked, how can you remember?"

"I'm a special case, I was born without the astral filter between my lives. Though I have only lived two others, the one with Asher is the one I remember most vividly. I have been searching for him, but it's nigh impossible to find someone when you know nothing about their current self." Cas said as he guided Dean towards a bed and sat down with him.

A/N: That's about it, this was mainly supposed to be a one shot but if anyone wants to take it up go ahead.

German translations: Ich versprach nicht verlassen, ich plane, dieses Versprechen zu halten: I promised I wouldn't leave you and I intend to keep that promise.

Hab ich dich endlich gefunden Asher: Have I finally found you Asher.

Sind sie das?: Is that you?


End file.
